Email Poll
by Katrika Star
Summary: You know those annoying 'Fill this out and send it to your friends' emails you get? What if SG1 filled one out?
1. The Challenge

Author's Note: This is a round-robin type fic that my friends and I wrote. We were just having fun, not writing this for publication, but I thought we should put it up here.The last installment is mine. This first one is by MerryFairy, who does not have a account :(

A Few Disclaimers: We do not own Stargate. I think we even stole this email poll. Also, when we wrote this, we hadn't been watching the show very long, so there are several discrepancies.

* * *

Good morning, campers! Team bonding time! It's 3 am and I am very, very high on cold medicine- No, Carter, I didn't follow the directions on the label... not so sure I could read them anymore anyway... well since we're risking our necks together every day, and I found this little survey, I decided we should get to know each other better! T, you only have to do one, but Junior can do his own if he likes, and Danny, I want this back by 1500 on Tuesday- there's your three days heads-up! Whee! Have fun!... The fun bit is an order, kids. Jack 

1. What actor/actress is hot enough to make you consider changing your sexual orientation for one night:

2. What did you do in high school:

3. What is in your CD player right now:

4. Name one song you're embarrassed to like:

5. Where were you on 9/11:

6. Have you ever dressed in drag:

7. How many times have you seen Titanic:

8. How naked have you been in public?

9. What is the most interesting thing you've done on an airplane:

10. Is it better to have loved and lost than never to have loved atall:

11. What is your favorite contient:

12. What is your least favorite bone to break:

13. It's Saturday morning, and you're sick. What's on your TV:

14. It's Friday night and you're sick. What movie are you watching:

15. Have you ever done karaoke:

16. Have you ever been in a movie:

17. What is your favorite food:

18. What is the strangest pet you've had:

19. What's under your bed:

20. If you could cameo on any TV show, what would it be:

21. If you could live in any fictional world, where would you live:

22. Have you ever placed a restraining order or had one placed againstyou:

23. If you could smack any celebrity, who would it be?

24. If you could smack any TV show character, who would it be?

25. If you could look like anyone, who would it be?

26. What movie (s) have you seen more than 10 times?

27. Who is your favorite villain?

28. Who is your favorite hero?

29. Do you claim any religious affiliation?

30. Have you ever seen Sleepless in Seattle (be honest, Dan)?

31. Do you own anything pink?

32. Whose picture do you have in your wallet?

33. What was the last song you sang?

34. Who was the last person you hugged?

35. When was the last time you cried?

36. What is your favorite place?

37. What is your least favorite place?

38. What is your favorite physical feature of the same/opposite sex?

39. What is your perfect pizza?

40. What are you afraid of?

41. What is your most overused phrase?

42. What is your first thought waking up?

43. Pepsi or Coke?

44. Chocolate or vanilla?

45. Cappuccino or coffee?

46. Have you ever played a game involving removal of clothing?

47. Have you ever been beaten up?

48. Have you ever shoplifted?

49. What did you want to be growing up?

50. How many illegal drugs have you taken?

51. Have many people would you trust with your life?

52. How many tattoos do you have?

53. How many scars do you have?

54. Do you drool or snore when you sleep?

55. How did you wake up?

56. What did you dream about?

57. Who was the last person you saw?

58. Who was the last person you talked to?

59. If you could kill any one person, who would it be?

60. How many pillows are on your bed?

61. Who was the last person to annoy you?

62. What was the last word you said?

63. When was the last time you said, "I don't fcking remember?"

64. What color socks are you wearing?

65. McDonalds or Burger King

66. Have you ever been called a tease?

67, What country would you most like to live in?

68. Adidas or Nike?

69. How do you want to die?

70. How many CDs do you own?

71. How many times have you been in the newspaper?

72. What was the last thing you said?

73. What was the last noise you heard before you feel asleep?

74. When did you wake up?

75. Do you believe in God?

76. Do you speak another language?


	2. Sam

Author's Note: This chapter was written byOrangePanda,who had seen maybe three episodes of Stargate. But she did a great job despite that, so I had to put it in.

* * *

Well, Jack. It's now three thirty am and I am done your survey. Got it just after you sent it. Working on this project, thought I'd take a break. Enjoy, you odd, odd, man. Sam 

1. What actor/actress is hot enough to make you consider changing your  
sexual orientation for one night: Debra Messing  
2. What did you do in high school: My homework, but I did date. I was even called promiscuous by the guy rated Most Dorkiest.  
3. What is in your CD player right now: Alanis Morresette  
4. Name one song you're embarrassed to like: "Cowboy Take Me Away"  
5. Where were you on 9/11: On a mission with SG 3. Emergency recall scared the hell out of me.  
6. Have you ever dressed in drag: Not exactly, no.  
7. How many times have you seen Titanic: Three.  
8. How naked have you been in public? I once wore a two-piece...  
9. What is the most interesting thing you've done on an airplane: Well, there was the time I was flying with Jack & Daniel. And Jack fell asleep, and so Daniel and I thought it'd be funny to switch places. And he didn't notice for a while, until... well, I'm sure you remember it Jack.  
10. Is it better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all: Yes.  
11. What is your favorite contient: Africa  
12. What is your least favorite bone to break: tailbone.  
13. It's Saturday morning, and you're sick. What's on your TV: Spongebob  
14. It's Friday night and you're sick. What movie are you watching: Somewhere In Time  
15. Have you ever done karaoke: Yes...  
16. Have you ever been in a movie: Nope  
17. What is your favorite food: French fries.  
18. What is the strangest pet you've had: I had a pet group of amoeba in grade school. They died.  
19. What's under your bed: Floor.  
20. If you could cameo on any TV show, what would it be: ER  
21. If you could live in any fictional world, where would you live: Narnia  
22. Have you ever placed a restraining order or had one placed against you: Nope  
23. If you could smack any celebrity, who would it be? Anyone who has had implants. When they die and get buried, environmentalists will raise a fuss, 'cause they won't be biodegradable.  
24. If you could smack any TV show character, who would it be? That stupid guy who plays President Bush on those shows on CNN. I mean, really. When you look and act that much like a monkey, it's a wonder anyone can not believe in evolution  
25. If you could look like anyone, who would it be? Sandra Bullock  
26. What movie (s) have you seen more than 10 times? Somewhere in Time  
27. Who is your favorite villain? Magneto  
28. Who is your favorite hero? Amelia Aerhart  
29. Do you claim any religious affiliation? no  
30. Have you ever seen Sleepless in Seattle (be honest, Dan)? Yes, with Daniel actually.  
31. Do you own anything pink? Yes, I do.  
32. Whose picture do you have in your wallet? I have this picture we took of the SG1 team a while back... plus one of my father and mother... one of Cassandra from school... I think that's it  
33. What was the last song you sang? in high school, we learned a song to remember formulas, "C. Equals. two-pi, no square. And A. Equals pi square no two!"  
34. Who was the last person you hugged? Walter  
35. When was the last time you cried? When my mother died.  
36. What is your favorite place? The event horizon. How poetic!  
37. What is your least favorite place? The room where Gen Hammond yells at us all the time and we get the bad news and such  
38. What is your favorite physical feature of the same/opposite sex? It's weird... but I like jawlines. Jawlines make the man.  
39. What is your perfect pizza? Thick/medium crust, thick pepperonis, sausage, onions, not too much cheese or sauce.  
40. What are you afraid of? Drowning  
41. What is your most overused phrase? Well, you see... insert scientific stuff Jack doesn't understand here  
42. What is your first thought waking up? Yes.  
43. Pepsi or Coke? Coke  
44. Chocolate or vanilla? chocolate. I am female, after all.  
45. Cappuccino or coffee? Coffee... more caffeine  
46. Have you ever played a game involving removal of clothing? Yes.. Jack and Daniel and Teal'c made me join in a "team bonding" exercise...  
47. Have you ever been beaten up? Once, in basic. But then I got muscles.  
48. Have you ever shoplifted? Yes. But I really needed the microscope.  
49. What did you want to be growing up? A Navy doctor, on a boat.  
50. How many illegal drugs have you taken? Three: once I smoked a pot, and once I took two mysterious things a guy offered me, to help me stay awake. Are alien drugs that are forced into me illegal? 'Cause that'd be lots.  
51. Have many people would you trust with your life? Three. Gen Hammond, Jack, Daniel. Well and I guess Janet, too, 'cause she keeps doing those medical things.  
52. How many tattoos do you have? One. Right above my ankle.  
53. How many scars do you have? Two.  
54. Do you drool or snore when you sleep? not that I know of... although some people claim that I kick.  
55. How did you wake up? with a start, usually  
56. What did you dream about? The beach. I haven't had a vacation in so long... and I just bought the cutest bathing suit the other day...  
57. Who was the last person you saw? Gen Hammond. He wanted me to get some sleep, but I have got to finish this... I'm so damn close, if it weren't for your stinking quiz, Jack...  
58. Who was the last person you talked to? Gen. Hammond.  
59. If you could kill any one person, who would it be? That I know, personally? Teal'c. 'Cause he just keeps getting in the way of our happy... urm... nevermind.  
60. How many pillows are on your bed? One, why?  
61. Who was the last person to annoy you? Walter. We were having an argument, see, and he said he wouldn't... well... nevermind.  
62. What was the last word you said? "maybe" (see 72)  
63. When was the last time you said, "I don't fcking remember?" A couple minutes ago, as I was trying to remember the damn area of a freaking circle. Who the hell thought up pi anyways?  
64. What color socks are you wearing? they're brightly colored toe-socks. Not exactly regulation, but with my awesome big black boots, who can tell?  
65. McDonalds or Burger King? Wendy's: open late!  
66. Have you ever been called a tease? Nooo... although I have called other people one  
67, What country would you most like to live in? France  
68. Adidas or Nike? Keds  
69. How do you want to die? Of a disease that I just figured out how to cure, but was too late to save myself.  
70. How many CDs do you own? Lots. Like, maybe twenty.  
71. How many times have you been in the newspaper? I was in the school newspapers a bunch. And journals of science occasionally. But never the Times or whatnot.  
72. What was the last thing you said? "hmm... no... the phlangie can't hook up to the isotopic metronome... maybe..."  
73. What was the last noise you heard before you feel asleep? the whirring of the computer and clicking of my pen  
74. When did you wake up? Wake up? I've been working on this highly technical science thing all night... waking up would involve sleeping.  
75. Do you believe in God? God, as humans imagine it, cannot exist. I've done the research. But there could be some semblance of a higher power... just not as we see it...  
76. Do you speak another language? No, that's Daniel's job. Although I did learn some French in high school...


	3. Jack

Author's Note: This chapter is also by MerryFairy.Rated for Jack's mouth.

* * *

Here ya are Campers!

1.What actor/actress is hot enough to make you consider changing yoursexual orientation for one night: the geico gecko- he's one sexy beast

2. What did you do in high school: Candice

3. What is in your CD player right now: a burned copy of "you've lost that lovin' feelin'"

4. Name one song you're embarrassed to like: see above

5. Where were you on 9/11: offworld

6. Have you ever dressed in drag: only that one time when... how old are you Danny? Nevermind, I'm too young to know what was goin' on then…

7. How many times have you seen Titanic: more than I care to admit

8. How naked have you been in public? running shoes... running very fast with my running shoes...

9. What is the most interesting thing you've done on an airplane: Candice

10. Is it better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all: yeah… but the losing fcking hurts

11. What is your favorite contient: shrugs any contient s' better than being incontinent heh heh ohhh I can just see your faces now… T all confused, Carter scowling at my pun, Spacemonkey looking disgusted…it's great to be me

12. What is your least favorite bone to break: cheekbones. It messes up my pretty, pretty face. I feel pretty.. oh so pretty...

13. It's Saturday morning, and you're sick. What's on your TV: Teletubbies. And if you tell anyone, I'll be forced to kill you

14. It's Friday night and you're sick. What movie are you watching: hangs head remember question 7?

15. Have you ever done karaoke: I'm told the answer to that question is yes... but sober, I've recently returned from a sober rendition of "you've lost that lovin' feelin'"… which may be true consider the look on spacemonkey's face when he woke up…

16. Have you ever been in a movie: well I was up for a part in the movie for Wormhole Xtreme, but then we kinda got stuck offworld without our DHD and they couldn't get in touch with me...

17. What is your favorite food: yes, please

18. What is the strangest pet you've had: I had a tribble once... although that was in the 60's, so maybe it was just a really furry gerbil I paid too much for...

19. What's under your bed: God, I don't know. I'd want a gas mask, a magnum, and Teal'c to find out, too

20. If you could cameo on any TV show, what would it be: the Simpsons. Homer is God

21. If you could live in any fictional world, where would you live: see above

22. Have you ever placed a restraining order or had one placed against you: only in the 60s

23. If you could smack any celebrity, who would it be? Nick Marlowe... the idiot was a TERRIBLE me.

24. If you could smack any TV show character, who would it be? "That stupid guy who plays President Bush on those shows on CNN. I mean, really. When you look and act that much like a monkey, it's a wonder anyone can not believe in evolution…" Carter, I hate to be the one to break this to you… but your trust in your buddy Darwin may be a little misplaced…

25. If you could look like anyone, who would it be? Richard Dean Anderson. He's one sexy man.

26. What movie (s) have you seen more than 10 times? hangs head deeply ashamed remember question seven? AND RAMBO AND ROCKY AND THE GODFATHER, SO DON'T GO GETTING IDEAS HERE I STILL HAVE A GUN

27. Who is your favorite villain? Darth Vader! He's got a cape and a light saber and he terrifies the living shit out of all the little little cronies… I still remember waiting all night to see that movie in theaters…

28. Who is your favorite hero? Ba da dum! Batman! The man's got no special powers, he's just all dark and moody and muscle-y and damn smart and a huge chip on his shoulder

29. Do you claim any religious affiliation? Yes. Besides, if I answered that question other than yes, my Irish Catholic mother would leave Heaven specifically to beat me.

30. Have you ever seen Sleepless in Seattle (be honest, Dan)? "Yes, with Daniel actually." Oh really Dan? These things you don't share… I wonder why?

31. Do you own anything pink? …. I've confessed to teletubbies and Titanic, I don't think this question is necessary. Who wrote this damn survey anyway? Oh yeah. Me.

32. Whose picture do you have in your wallet? I've got one of SG1, one of Charlie, and one of spacemonkey in drag… heh heh. I'm not sure he even knew about it…

33. What was the last song you sang? See question…oh hell, whatever question the karaoke one was

34. Who was the last person you hugged? Well I tried to hug spacemonkey after waking him up, but I would've had more luck with a cactus- so Sam I guess… and T before that

35. When was the last time you cried? It was right after we adopted Cassandra and I was very very sick and tired and I was watching Armageddon and the dad stays behind… TELL ANYONE AND I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN

36. What is your favorite place? Minnesota… my lake… my fishing pole… my boat… and yes, "the event horizon" Amen, Carter

37. What is your least favorite place? Antarctica… my freezing ass hates Antarctica

38. What is your favorite physical feature of the same/opposite sex? Hehehehe me and my dirty old man mind… although pretty high up on the list is a certain blonde head…

39. What is your perfect pizza? Um… the one that's in my mouth?

40. What are you afraid of? Nightmares from Charlie's death and black ops … and dying stupidly

41. What is your most overused phrase? I think its less of a phrase and more of a habit of hand motions that no one else understands that I cant seem to shake… and despite common misconception, it's not from black ops… it's from Freddy in Scooby Doo

42. What is your first thought waking up? food

43. Pepsi or Coke? Oh come on now. A good Irish American kid like me? Coke, duh!

44. Chocolate or vanilla? Yes, please

45. Cappuccino or coffee? Coffee- Danny's made me drink so much of it I'm getting addicted

46. Have you ever played a game involving removal of clothing? Hehe… yeah… Danny and T and I made Carter play this game once…

47. Have you ever been beaten up? When I was a kid… but you should've seen the other guy….. once I wasn't quite so scrawny anymore

48. Have you ever shoplifted? Is it still stealing if the item in question wasn't legal?

49. What did you want to be growing up? An astronaut

50. How many illegal drugs have you taken? How the hell would I know?

51. Have many people would you trust with your life? No comment. I don't want ya'll getting mushy on me

52. How many tattoos do you have? Heh, NO. If I told you, I'd never be left alone until you've seen all of them. And Carter, no fair trying to wrest it out of Dr. Frasier either

53. How many scars do you have? More than I can count in this lifetime

54. Do you drool or snore when you sleep? How the hell should I know? I'm asleep! These questions are getting dumber and dumber. Who… oh yeah. Nevermind

55. How did you wake up? Don't I wish I'd fallen asleep to answer that question. Damn cold medicine.

56. What did you dream about? See above. All this stuff about sleep is making me mad

57. Who was the last person you saw? Uhh…in real life or in my medicine induced sleep deprived hallucinations?

58. Who was the last person you talked to? I'm not sure anymore if it was real or not, but I think I may have called Carter an hour ago and woken her up, but if I did the exact conversation consisted of "hey, Carter, glad you're up" and "Sir, the whole damn world had better be in danger"

59. If you could kill any one person, who would it be? Apophis. We seem to be having trouble doing in the wormy bastard

60. How many pillows are on your bed? At what point is a squishy object a pillow?

61. Who was the last person to annoy you? I'm pretty much chief annoyer around here… so I guess it'd be McKinsey

62. What was the last word you said? See next question

63. When was the last time you said, "I don't fcking remember?" see previous question

64. What color socks are you wearing? My feet are very happily nekkid, thank you very much

65. McDonalds or Burger King? Yes, please

66. Have you ever been called a tease? On more occasions then I would care to remember

67. What country would you most like to live in? Minnesota. Quiet, obvious man!

68. Adidas or Nike? Child slavery bastards

69. How do you want to die? A very contended very very old man in Minnesota with my lake and my fish or doing something useful and meaningful

70. How many CDs do you own? As in not illegally copied? None.

71. How many times have you been in the newspaper? With my name spelled right, sadly none. Humorless one "l" O'Neill has gotten a lot of undeserved press coverage, too

72. What was the last thing you said? Haven't I answered this question before? I'm getting confused here

73. What was the last noise you heard before you feel asleep? Damn it! More sleep questions! What the hell was I thinking?

74. When did you wake up? DAMN IT! SONOFABITCH!

75. Do you believe in God? All right, GOD damn it! And see questions 20 and 29

76. Do you speak another language? If I admit to this, does that mean I get less translations Danny?


	4. T'ealc

This chapter is by my good friend, Blue Star Galaxy. She's on Everyone go read her stories!

* * *

I do not believe you can order us to complete a survey of this sort, O'Neill. It is not within your duties as CO.

1. What actor/actress is hot enough to make you consider changing your sexual orientation for one night: Sean Connery

2. What did you do in high school: I did not attend high school.

3. What is in your CD player right now: Enya, "Shepard Moon"

4. Name one song you're embarrassed to like: "Wind Beneath My Wings"

5. Where were you on 9/11: eating breakfast at the SGC

6. Have you ever dressed in drag: No.

7. How many times have you seen Titanic: I have not seen the movie.

8. How naked have you been in public? Totally naked.

9. What is the most interesting thing you've done on an airplane: Gen O'Neill once convinced me to write insulting names in mirror image on Daniel Jackson's forehead while he was asleep. He was quite angry when he noticed them.

10. Is it better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all: I feel that I am missing out on part of this question, but that it is better to have loved and lost.

11. What is your favorite contient: I have only been to North America, on Earth. It seems satisfactory.

12. What is your least favorite bone to break: Neck.

13. It's Saturday morning, and you're sick. What's on your TV: Digimon.

14. It's Friday night and you're sick. What movie are you watching: Pirates of the Caribbean.

15. Have you ever done karaoke: Yes. I sang "We Are the Champions" with the rest of the SG1 team. How do you not remember, O'Neill? It was you who picked the song. Daniel approved.

16. Have you ever been in a movie: No.

17. What is your favorite food: Pancakes. Chocolate chip pancakes.

18. What is the strangest pet you've had: As a child, I once had a k'paal, which is similar to a teddy bear, only living, with six-inch fangs.

19. What's under your bed: The floor.

20. If you could cameo on any TV show, what would it be: Buffy

21. If you could live in any fictional world, where would you live: A long time ago in a galaxy far far away.

22. Have you ever placed a restraining order or had one placed against you: No.

23. If you could smack any celebrity, who would it be? Michael Jackson

24. If you could smack any TV show character, who would it be? Lana Lang

25. If you could look like anyone, who would it be? Peter Gallagher

26. What movie (s) have you seen more than 10 times? Star Wars.

27. Who is your favorite villain? Darth Vader

28. Who is your favorite hero? R2-D2

29. Do you claim any religious affiliation? No. My gods were false, and I do not care to put my allegiance again to something so intangible.

30. Have you ever seen Sleepless in Seattle (be honest, Dan)? Col. Carter forced me to watch the movie as well.

31. Do you own anything pink? Last Christmas, Daniel gave me a T-shirt that said, "Real Men Wear Pink." I have not yet worn the shirt.

32. Whose picture do you have in your wallet? A group picture of SG1.

33. What was the last song you sang? Play That Funky Music White Boy.

34. Who was the last person you hugged? Capt. Carter.

35. When was the last time you cried? There was an incident with pepper spray three weeks ago, but Daniel promises he was under the influence of alien drugs.

36. What is your favorite place? With family.

37. What is your least favorite place? The infirmary.

38. What is your favorite physical feature of the same/opposite sex? Hair.

39. What is your perfect pizza? Anchovies and onions.

40. What are you afraid of? Bunnies.

41. What is your most overused phrase? "Indeed."

42. What is your first thought waking up? That there must be a less suicide-inducing tone for an alarm clock to make.

43. Pepsi or Coke? Coke.

44. Chocolate or vanilla? Chocolate

45. Cappuccino or coffee? Coffee

46. Have you ever played a game involving removal of clothing? O'Neill has odd ideas of what constitutes SG1 "bonding time." Though I believe the game centered around Carter, for some reason.

47. Have you ever been beaten up? My line of work is hazardous.

48. Have you ever shoplifted? When Carter first took me to a supermarket, she failed to inform me that one must pay for produce before consuming it. It was completely accidental.

49. What did you want to be growing up? First Prime of Apophis.

50. How many illegal drugs have you taken? None

51. Have many people would you trust with your life? Five: Gen. O'Neill, Col. Carter, Daniel Jackson, Gen. Hammond, and Braetac.

52. How many tattoos do you have? One. It is gold, and rather obvious.

53. How many scars do you have? One. My symbiote helps me to heal quickly.

54. Do you drool or snore when you sleep? I do not snore. Daniel Jackson is lying.

55. How did you wake up? My alarm clock sounded.

56. What did you dream about? Barbequed chicken

57. Who was the last person you saw? Gen O'Neill

58. Who was the last person you talked to? Gen O'Neill

59. If you could kill any one person, who would it be? The man from "Blue's Clues."

60. How many pillows are on your bed? Two

61. Who was the last person to annoy you? Gen O'Neill

62. What was the last word you said? "Good-night"

63. When was the last time you said, "I don't fcking remember?" I do not use that phrase.

64. What color socks are you wearing? black

65. McDonalds or Burger King? Burger King

66. Have you ever been called a tease? Gen O'Neill called me such once, but I believe he was joking. Probably.

67, What country would you most like to live in? Liechtenstein.

68. Adidas or Nike? Why do humans insist on buying overpriced sports shoes?

69. How do you want to die? In battle

70. How many CDs do you own? Four

71. How many times have you been in the newspaper? I have not.

72. What was the last thing you said? "O'Neill, you are not making sense. Good night."

73. What was the last noise you heard before you feel asleep? The refrigerator humming.

74. When did you wake up? At six o'clock.

75. Do you believe in God? I refrain judgment on that issue.

76. Do you speak another language? Yes.


	5. Daniel

Author's Note: This one's actually by me! Hope you all enjoyed this.

* * *

To: "Jack" "Sam" "T'ealc" "Daniel guys. Jack, it turns out you did already send this to me, I just accidentally deleted it with a bunch of junk mail. And Sam, when you tried to send it to me I put it in a folder so I wouldn't lose it but then I forgot that I had. And T'ealc, it turns out your attempt got through too, I just didn't see it on the list. So... sorry I took so long getting this out, and thanks, whoever printed it out and taped it to my face while I was sleeping. I appreciate it.

1. What actor/actress is hot enough to make you consider changing your sexual orientation for one night: Uh, don't remember his name... the guy who played Dr. Webber on General Hospital in the late 70s. Yes, I've seen General Hospital. My mother taped every episode until she died, and I watch them when I'm bored. Really bored. Anyway, this guy was pretty hot, but he's probably like 50 now (no offense, Jack).

2. What did you do in high school: Well, mostly I tried to duck. I tried being cool for awhile, but that only got me more beat up, so I embraced my inner geek.

3. What is in your CD player right now: Five for Fighting

4. Name one song you're embarrassed to like: "Mandy"... couldn't say why

5. Where were you on 9/11: In my office... I had fallen asleep at my desk translating (Sam was off-world with SG-3 so we weren't on duty), and I woke up at six-thirty when my radio alarm turned on. Instead of traffic and weather, I heard the dj crying. Creepy... I always ignored Earth news because it seemed... petty compared to what we deal with. Guess I was wrong.

6. Have you ever dressed in drag: Well, there was that one planet that made me queen... I know you had something to do with that, Jack. Stop trying to deny it.

7. How many times have you seen Titanic: Only once. The ending was too sad for me to see it again.

8. How naked have you been in public? Well, there was that one planet that they dumped me on when they descended me and wiped my memory.

9. What is the most interesting thing you've done on an airplane: Jumped out of it. Actually, someone pushed me, but Jack had already jumped, so it must have been T'ealc. Although Sam was laughing pretty hard when she landed.

10. Is it better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all: Yes. Though you don't think so at the time.

11. What is your favorite contient: Australia. The aboriginal culture is actually quite fascinating. I hope to be able to study it further some day when I get the chance. You see, the aboriginals had this ritual- Wow, it's weird to be able to talk about this without being interrupted. Oh, and Jack-- you spelled "continent" wrong.

12. What is your least favorite bone to break: Well, I sprained my wrist once, and that was tough, because I couldn't write. On the other hand, if I broke my jaw, I couldn't talk. Okay, definitely jaw.

13. It's Saturday morning, and you're sick. What's on your TV: General Hospital reruns

14. It's Friday night and you're sick. What movie are you watching: Lifetime's movie of the week

15. Have you ever done karaoke: Yeah, actually, that's where I first heard the song "Mandy"

16. Have you ever been in a movie: Actually, I costarred in an excellent college documentary called "Indications of the Socioeconomic Structure of Ancient Egypt in the Excavation of Cairo". I don't guess any of you have ever seen it...?

17. What is your favorite food: Coffee

18. What is the strangest pet you've had: Oooh! I had a scarab once on a dig! His named was Shiny.

19. What's under your bed: Books. Oh wait, you mean my bed at home? I'm not sure. In fact, I'm not even sure there are sheets on it right now.

20. If you could cameo on any TV show, what would it be: The Price Is Right

21. If you could live in any fictional world, where would you live: Middle Earth

22. Have you ever placed a restraining order or had one placed against you: Well, this super model fell madly in love with me and I finally had to place a restraining order against her to stop her from stalking me but... No, I've never placed or had a restraining order

23. If you could smack any celebrity, who would it be? Paris Hilton

24. If you could smack any TV show character, who would it be? I don't really watch a lot of TV... maybe Sara from General Hospital. She got really annoying after her fiancé Joseph was killed by her twin sister Kate.

25. If you could look like anyone, who would it be? Jude Law

26. What movie (s) have you seen more than 10 times? Indiana Jones

27. Who is your favorite villain? The bad guys always scared me when I was a kid. Little did I know that real bad guys are much scarier and wear much more eye makeup.

28. Who is your favorite hero? Indiana Jones

29. Do you claim any religious affiliation? I guess you could say I follow Egyptian mythology

30. Have you ever seen Sleepless in Seattle (be honest, Dan)? Oh, fine, yes. But Sam made me. She said it was a classic.

31. Do you own anything pink? You know, some cultures consider pink to be a masculine color.

32. Whose picture do you have in your wallet? That picture of SG-1 we took awhile ago, and an old picture of my parents. I wish I had a picture of Cha're...

33. What was the last song you sang? Well, SOMEONE got "you've lost that lovin' feeling" stuck in my head awhile ago, and I keep catching myself humming it under my breath.

34. Who was the last person you hugged? Um... Sam, I think.

35. When was the last time you cried? "My Heart Will Go On" was on the radio the other day. That one always gets me.

36. What is your favorite place? There was this hill... more of a dune, really, on Abydos, where Cha're and I used to go... Actually, I proposed to her there

37. What is your least favorite place? Any Goa'uld prison cell. They all look the same, and we've been in so many of them that it's getting dull. Actually, correction on that: Socar's fun little hell prison was definitely different, and the worst.

38. What is your favorite physical feature of the same/opposite sex? Eyes

39. What is your perfect pizza? Hawaiian pizza

40. What are you afraid of? Oh good God. Is there a limit to how long an email can be?

41. What is your most overused phrase? "Actually, Jack, it's really quite interesting..." or "I just need a little more time on the translation." Oh, and "Please don't kill me you big scary bad guy" is getting a little old, too.

42. What is your first thought waking up? Where am I?

43. Pepsi or Coke? Cola makes me jittery

44. Chocolate or vanilla? Does anyone who isn't actually allergic to chocolate ever answer "vanilla"?

45. Cappuccino or coffee? Um, cappuccino is yummy but usually I need whatever gets caffeine into my system fastest

46. Have you ever played a game involving removal of clothing? Yep... I think Sam remembers that well... we'll never let her forget it, anyway

47. Have you ever been beaten up? Me, Daniel Jackson? Never.

48. Have you ever shoplifted? Well, I was trying to impress some kids that kept beating me up by stealing a pack of gum, but I was so scared that I threw up and, well, the store owner definitely noticed. He felt so bad for me that he let me go. The kids weren't too impressed.

49. What did you want to be growing up? Indiana Jones

50. How many illegal drugs have you taken? Intentionally? None.

51. Have many people would you trust with your life? My life doesn't seem all that fragile now that I've come back to life a few times. My soul I would trust to Sam, T'ealc, and Hammond. Oh, fine, you too Jack.

52. How many tattoos do you have? My skin is a clean slate.

53. How many scars do you have? Oh, I guess not a clean slate.

54. Do you drool or snore when you sleep? I'll admit I do drool a little, but we've all slept in the same room enough. Everyone knows T'ealc snores like a chainsaw. Seriously, T'ealc, how are you still alive when every time you drop off to sleep anyone in a ten mile radius knows you're there?

55. How did you wake up? Slowly and painfully. Cancel the first and double the second if Jack's the one waking me up.

56. What did you dream about? Cha're. And... T'ealc in drag? Ugh, thanks for making me remember that one.

57. Who was the last person you saw? Sam, I guess. She was actually going home for the night. I guess that guy is getting annoyed

58. Who was the last person you talked to? That would be Sam. I said goodbye and gave her a hug.

59. If you could kill any one person, who would it be? I'd have to say Kinsey too.

60. How many pillows are on your bed? Um, I'm not sure, too many books on it. And I have no idea about my bed at home.

61. Who was the last person to annoy you? Three guesses and it wasn't Sam or T'ealc.

62. What was the last word you said? "Ya." As in, "See ya."

63. When was the last time you said, "I don't fcking remember?" Me? Curse? Never. Jack, have you ever heard me curse?

64. What color socks are you wearing? You know, some cultures consider pink a masculine color.

65. McDonalds or Burger King? I never even pay attention.

66. Have you ever been called a tease? Yes. Really! I swear!

67, What country would you most like to live in? Oooh, that's a tough one. Babylon, I think... no, maybe Rome, pre-triumvirate.

68. Adidas or Nike? Actually, I like the Levi's I'm wearing just fine. I'm not big with brand names.

69. How do you want to die? Later.

70. How many CDs do you own? Um, not sure... Most of them are at my house.

71. How many times have you been in the newspaper? Bunches, but only on back pages in the science section

72. What was the last thing you said? You're starting to slip, old man. You asked that already.

73. What was the last noise you heard before you feel asleep? a recording of an interesting dialect of Scandinavian that bears a striking resemblance to Ancient...

74. When did you wake up? Well, the tape was starting to itch...

75. Do you believe in God? I must have learned all about the existence/nonexistence of God while I was ascended, right? Too bad I don't remember any of it.

76. Do you speak another language? That's funny, Jack.


End file.
